<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers, Dinner, and a Love Song by youmustbejoking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972468">Flowers, Dinner, and a Love Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmustbejoking/pseuds/youmustbejoking'>youmustbejoking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Monkees (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, a lot of micky and davy banter also, davy and peter are tender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmustbejoking/pseuds/youmustbejoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Davy has a crush on Peter, who seems completely oblivious, and makes a few attempts to clue him in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Davy Jones/Peter Tork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers, Dinner, and a Love Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there's simply not enough jork content so i've arrived to provide some. i know davy being nervous in a romantic situation isn't normal for him but i figure he would kind of be nervous with his best friend/bandmate. anyway, enjoy!</p>
<p>also in my fics all the monkees are bi because that's how it should be</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davy had a crush on Peter. A hopeless one, at that. Of course, Peter was bisexual and Davy was well aware of that fact, but Peter was also completely oblivious. He never seemed to pick up that Davy’s male “friends” were hookups, even when he came back from his friends’ houses with obvious hickeys on his neck. Davy never exactly <em> told </em> Peter that he was also into dudes, and Micky and Mike, despite knowing, didn’t share the information with Peter. As far as Davy knew, Peter thought he was straight and couldn’t tell that his intentions were more than just friendly. Despite these minor setbacks, Davy was determined to let Peter know how he felt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>attempt one: flowers</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m home!” Davy called out, stepping into the pad and letting the door swing shut behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome back, Davy,” Micky greeted from his spot on the couch. Mike gave a grunt of acknowledgement and a nod toward Davy before returning his attention to the book he was reading. “How was the shopping trip?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pretty great, man. We were able to afford enough groceries to feed us for at least a week!” Davy announced and Micky clapped cheerfully, despite how sad that really sounded. “I also, uh…may have splurged a bit on a gift for Pete?” Davy set the grocery bags down and revealed the bouquet of flowers he had been holding at his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, that’s adorable, babe,” Micky cooed, perching on the arm of the couch as Mike stood and walked over to Davy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That <em> is </em>sweet of you, Davy,” Mike began, bending down to pick up the groceries. “But I ain’t so sure we’ve got room in the budget for little gifts like this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I actually saved up a bit of money meself just so I could buy this for Peter, really lovely innit?” Davy said, looking up at Mike and beaming with pride. Mike chuckled and shook his head as he walked to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooo, Davy’s in looooove,” Micky singsonged teasingly, bounding over to Davy and draping his arm around his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, keep it down, Mick,” Davy cautioned, knowing the house wasn’t all that soundproof and not wanting Peter to learn about his crush from Micky’s loud mouth. “I’m not the only cat in love with another, anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?” Micky cocked his head, his curls bouncing with the movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Davy smirked. “I’ve seen the way you stare at Mi-“ Davy was cut off by Micky clapping his hand over Davy’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhhhhh, shut up, man!” Micky hissed, glancing to see if Mike had been listening. He hadn’t, and Micky let out a sigh of relief. “Fine, fine, I’ll let up on ya,” Micky conceded, lifting his hands in a surrendering gesture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Mike questioned, looking back at his pair of friends as he placed a can of beans in a cabinet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing! Davy was just going to give his flowers to Peter, right?” Micky rambled, patting Davy on the shoulder. “He’s up in you guys’ room, probably getting high or sleeping or whatever our Pete likes to do by himself.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Groovy. Thanks, Mick. I’ll go see him now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good luck with him, kid,” Mike said, smiling sincerely and leaning casually against a kitchen counter. Davy smiled back, holding up the flowers again in a hopeful gesture and making his way up the spiral staircase. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Petey,” Davy said, softly knocking on the door. “Is it cool if I come in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s your room too, so of course it is!” Peter’s voice was muffled by the door, but he sounded glad that Davy was home. Upon seeing Davy, Peter sat up in his bed and beamed, melting Davy’s heart almost instantly. Davy silently cursed how smitten he was with his best friend. “How was the shopping trip?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I managed,” Davy replied, slowly entering their room and walking over to Peter’s bed, holding the bouquet behind his back. “I… I got you something while I was out, actually.” Davy presented the flowers to Peter, who immediately gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow! I’ve never seen lavender roses before. They’re so pretty, David, real far out!” He took the bouquet in one hand and pulled Davy into a tight hug with the other. “I gotta get a vase for these so they can drink up, so I’ll be right back, okay? Thank you for the gift, you’re such a great friend!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, friend…” Davy muttered, watching Peter scurry out of the room, roses in hand. Maybe this was going to be harder than Davy anticipated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>attempt two: dinner</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, Davy’s first plan to make a move on Peter didn’t work out. That’s fine. However, that meant Davy had to step it up the next time around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My plan this time: take Peter out to dinner,” Davy announced to Micky. The two had sort of become each other’s romantic confidants after the flower thing, so Davy figured he’d run it by Micky, who was sitting cross-legged on his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm.” Micky nodded, thoughtfully placing his hand on his chin. “Makes sense. That’s like, the oldest move in the book. You gotta make sure it’s real romantic, though. If you’re sweet on Pete, you can’t just take him out to any old dinner.” He pondered for a moment before his eyes revealed the spark of an idea. “Hey, remember that little out of the way place where no one goes where you found the chick who dressed as a dude while you were dressed as a chick?” Davy blushed, embarrassed at the memory, but he nodded yes. “Well that’s where you should take Peter!” Micky declared, slapping his hands against the bed as hard as the mattress would allow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course!” Davy replied, his eyes widening. “You’re a great help. I’m usually way better at this sort of thing, but something about Peter throws me all out of sorts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This ain’t my first rodeo, kid,” Micky replied in a poor imitation of their Texan friend. “But no, really, if I’m being honest, my whole philosophy on this has just been ‘what would Davy do?’, so you’re really helping yourself. I’m just the vessel.” Micky spread out his arms and Davy playfully smacked his shoulder, giggling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks anyway, Mick. I can’t say I’ve crushed on my best friend before, so the help is much appreciated. You’re a real pal, mate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So which is it? Am I a pal or a mate? British people are so confusing!” Micky flopped down on the bed and let out a sigh of mock-frustration, making Davy laugh again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Davy and Peter were dropped off at the restaurant by Mike, who volunteered to act as their chauffeur. As they got out of the Monkeemobile, Mike called after them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you kids get into too much trouble!” Peter shouted back, <em> ‘We won’t!’ </em> as Davy glared at Mike, feeling like a teen being dropped off at his first school dance by an embarrassing dad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Davy was wearing a floral button-up shirt that was too big for him—One of Peter’s that he must have borrowed a while back and forgot to return. Peter wore a blue paisley shirt and a brown vest adorned with a few buttons with cute little sayings on them. Davy always adored how Peter embraced the hippie look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After you,” Davy said as he opened the door, exaggerating his accent to make Peter laugh. The pair stepped in and Davy approached the host. “Jones, reservation for two?” The host quickly flipped through the reservations until his finger landed on the right one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, yes, right here.” He looked up at the boys and smiled. “Right this way, gentlemen.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The host grabbed two menus and led them toward the back of the establishment to the familiar spot secluded by a curtain of beads. He pulled back the beads to allow Davy and Peter to take a seat, then placed the menus in front of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enjoy the private booth, you two!” The host gave Davy a knowing wink and Davy buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. Was he really that obvious? If he was, would Peter catch on? Davy could only hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, what a nice guy!” Peter turned to face Davy as the beads swung back into place. “You alright, David?” Davy lifted his head up, hoping he wasn’t as red as he felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” He smiled sweetly at Peter, who flashed a grin back. Davy cleared his throat and quickly shook his head to set his thinking back on track. “So, uh, what d'ya wanna order, then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm…” Peter squinted at the menu, the cogs in his brain visibly turning as he tried to make some kind of decision. “Well, I think I’ll just go with some grilled cheese and tomato soup!” Peter smiled proudly at his own choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds tasty!” Davy encouraged Peter. “I think I’ll have myself a salad. It’s nice and simple.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair ordered their food and not long after, the waiter brought it to their table. Davy gently placed his napkin on his lap and by the time he picked up his fork, Peter had excitedly dunked one half of his grilled cheese into the tomato soup, getting some on his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make sure you don’t drip that on yourself, Pete!” Davy teased as he picked up a forkful of salad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t, babe!” Peter replied, leaning forward to take a bite over his plate. As they ate, Davy considered how to approach the whole sharing-his-feelings thing. Maybe he’d just give Peter a hint— He’d come out to him. Not say he had a crush on Peter, just let him know that the option is there. He certainly wasn’t brave enough to admit his crush yet. Davy swallowed his food and looked up at Peter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Davy?” Peter put his sandwich down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I tell you something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course! You can tell me anything.” Peter smiled, which calmed Davy’s nerves a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m, uh,” he began, still a bit hesitant. “I’m bisexual.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? Me too, Davy! That’s far out,” Peter spoke happily. “I’m really glad you felt comfortable enough to share that with me.” He reached across the table to grab Davy’s hands reassuringly, making Davy’s heart skip a beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Feels good to tell you that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finished their meal, paid, and called Mike on a pay phone to pick them up. Davy rested his head on Peter’s shoulder on the drive home as they chatted with Mike about dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>attempt three: love song</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next few days following the dinner and Davy’s coming-out, nothing really happened. All of the Monkees went about their usual antics—curses, kidnappings, and the like—but nothing changed with Peter and Davy. That would be good under most circumstances, but this time Davy <em> wanted </em> a change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Micky, what do I do?” Davy flopped back on his bed, huffing as he did so. Davy’s friend-turned-advisor patted his thigh as a comforting gesture as he considered the options.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t think of it like you’re trying to win over <em> Peter </em>,” Micky started. “Like, pretend Peter was some chick. What would you normally do to win a girl over?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like to impress girls with my singing, usually…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s perfect!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mick, he’s heard me sing loads of times!” Davy protested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, not just plain ol’ singing. I mean you should dedicate a love song to him! No girl <em> or </em> boy can resist the charms of a Davy Jones love song.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not even you?” Davy smiled mischievously at Micky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yes, I’m simply enchanted by you, Davy Jones, kiss me now!” Micky pretended to swoon and then leaned toward Davy with comically puckered lips. He was quickly met with a pillow to the face and sat back, cackling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a nightmare,” Davy joked, poking Micky’s arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, a nightmare who’s helping you get your guy. You should thank me!” Micky declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Already have a million times! What, you want me groveling at your feet too, then? Don’t answer that,” Davy quickly finished before Micky could interrupt. “Right then, we have a gig tomorrow, don’t we? I’ll do a song for him then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next night, The Monkees played at one of their usual joints. They were onstage, part of the way through their set, and <em> the song </em> was up next. Davy glanced over at Micky, who gave him a thumbs up, and cleared his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This next song, I’d like to dedicate to my best friend.” He looked back at Peter, who seemed both surprised and delighted, and smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Mike and Peter played the opening to the song, Davy closed his eyes and began to sing:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I wanted you from the first day I saw you…” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Davy finished crooning out the song and their smattering of an audience applauded. Davy looked back to see that Peter was applauding as well, which made him giggle and blush. The rest of their set went off without a hitch, and as the band packed up, Peter approached Davy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were incredible,” Peter said, although he seemed a bit distracted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, man, you too. You got something on your mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, kinda, but it can wait until we’re home. I’m gonna go help Mike load everything up. See ya out there in a few!” Peter shuffled off, still in deep thought. Davy could kind of guess what Peter wanted to talk about, but he was nervous for what exactly he thought about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Davy, you good?” Micky asked, snapping Davy out of his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” he nodded. “But… Peter says he wants to talk when we get home.” Micky’s eyes widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait! That’s great, isn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Depending on how he reacts, yeah, but—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Davy,” Micky placed his hands on Davy’s shoulders, steadying him. “It’ll be okay, I promise. And if not—“ He removed his hands and dropped them at his sides. “—you can come to me about it and I’ll help you through it. Alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go home now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Micky and Davy walked out and met up with Mike and Peter, who had just finished loading all their gear into the Monkeemobile. On the drive home, Davy kept casting nervous glances at Peter, hoping things wouldn’t be awkward when they got back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they arrived at the pad, they all chatted for a bit about the gig before splitting off. Mike and Micky went to their bedroom and Davy and Peter made their way into theirs. Davy and Peter sat on their respective beds in silence for a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So…” Peter began. “The song?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said it was for me, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Peter got up and walked to Davy’s bed, sitting down next to him. He looked down at his feet for a moment and then back up at Davy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel like I’m picking up <em> something </em> with your vibes, but you know how I’m wrong about a lot of things. Can I infer and you tell me if I’m right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. Go right ahead.” Davy nodded quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay…” Peter bit his lip, clearly hesitating, before leaning in and pressing his lips to Davy’s. He pulled away almost immediately, but it left Davy breathless anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, I...“ Davy trailed off, speechless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m really really sorry if you didn’t want that but I was thinking about the flowers and the dinner and the song—“ Peter’s nervous rambling was stopped by Davy quickly kissing him in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, that’s exactly what I wanted, Peter.” Davy wrapped an arm around Peter, who did the same to Davy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, like, are we boyfriends now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, I sure would love that if you would,” Davy affirmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Groovy,” Peter smiled dreamily at Davy. “Davy Jones is my <em> boyfriend </em> now. Fancy that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Davy and Peter were even more inseparable than they had been already. At rehearsal, they made eyes at each other and flirted incessantly. At meals, they would gaze at each other from across the table and blow kisses, at which Micky would pretend to gag, which made Mike laugh. In the evening, the group was watching television, and Peter and Davy were cuddled up on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y’all are real sweet,” Mike said, smiling as Peter placed a kiss on top of Davy’s head. “Glad things worked out for you two lovebirds.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s only been a day, don’t get all sappy,” Davy snapped. “But I’m glad too, Mike.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too!” Peter piped in, running his hand through Davy’s hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y’know, I’d say it’s Micky’s turn now, innit?” Davy looked at Micky, who was glaring daggers at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Micky’s turn to what?” Mike questioned, looking between the two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, we’ll save that one for later,” Davy replied, cuddling up closer to Peter. “It’s my and Peter’s honeymoon phase, after all.” He gave Peter a gentle kiss before they all returned their attention to the TV.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>